


Fool

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [81]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100, fool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: What a fool she had been to come here.





	Fool

* * *

In the dimly lit street, she stared up at the house across the road. It hurt to know he would never be hers. She faked her death to protect him, and it was a decision she would need to live with for the rest of her life.

She had been a fool to think he would wait for her.

As she watched the silhouette of the couple kiss passionately in front of the window; she knew she had lost him for good.

It was time for her to move on.

“Goodbye, James,” Vesper whispered sadly before disappearing into the night.

 


End file.
